Dream Kingdom Monsters
This is a page from Tiger's Eye Homeworld Gem 4 Hire here explaining all of his fan-made monsters encountered throughout the Dream Kingdom series, and the different tactics in the stories in battle. Zombie Knight: The iconic zombie of Dream Kingdom, their armor makes them more resilient than normal zombies, but they are still weak in health, and attacks, looking around the Island for the living to devour their brain, avoid their bite attack as it has a chance to cause the Sick (poison in Dream Kingdom) status if you get bitten by their bacteria covered teeth. Hunters: These reptilian aliens from a unknown origin are shown with a anthropomorphic, bipedal, stature resembling human/lizard like creatures, with bulging veins and arteries just mirrors their remarkable strength, their huge claws can be used to slash their unfortunate victims with little effort, its best to try to stand ground and attack when you get the chance. il Gigante: Italian for The Giant, these 25 foot tall humanoids pack all the power of gargantuan fury, they may be unintelligent, but they are powerful, wearing only torn up cloth for pants held by a rope, commonly used as a guard or as a powerful soldier they don't need to be smart to do their bidding, all they know is to kill any trespassers. its safe to just unload your best attacks to hope to damage these monstrosities. Armure: French for Armor, these creatures are actually robots dressed in knight armor making them highly resilient, they carry battleaxes and swords, making them take and do large amounts of damage, if enough of damage is done to them, their helmet falls of and reveals their robotic head underneath which is its weakpoint, damage their robot head enough and these creatures are destroyed. Executioner Man: These huge bulky men dressed in Medieval style executioner outfits, wearing cloth material over his head, a apron, and large pants, boots, and red gloves, carrying a make-shift Battleaxe, these enemies are extremely relentless because of their bulky physique and their battleaxe slam attack that is a nearly instant kill attack, just unload enough punishment to them and these baddies will collapse. Boom Guy: These Shy Guys drssed in torn up straighjackets with long black hair, they carry around a jack in the box which they wind up fast, they will charge fast as they wind up their jack in the box, soon if they are not defeated fast enough, a little clown holding a piece of dynamite pops out and the Boom Guy blows himself up to attack his enemies, its a good idea to attack him if he gets close to you. Chainsaw Guy: A Shy Guy who swapped his mask for a cloth bag, carrying a chainsaw, these psychobillys are foes that are not something to mess with, they have morbidly powerful attacks as they go for a huge swing with their chainsaw, and they have a devastating attack where they spin in circles with their chainsaw, but if they get dizzy, this is your chance, attack these freaks when they are dazed. Baron Von Shy: A Shy Guy that is also a vampire, dressed like a 19th century vampire, carrying a cane with a shy guy mask with bat wings on it, wearing a victorian era coat, pants, and boots, a top hat, and even with the gray curly hair, he can use his vampiric magic with using his cane by firing a dark beam from it, he can teleport, and regain health if he damages you, he doesn't have alot of health, just attack when you spot him, but he is fast so be prepared to miss alot when fighting him. Twilight Guy: These Shy Guy Vampires, act as Baron Von Shy's personal vampire minions, wearing purple jackets, black shirts, torn denim jeans, converse shoes, and wearing earrings and a lip piercing, with maroon Justn Bieber hair, bring these Twilight impersonators back to their high school coffins, they aren't very strong, its their master that is the big fish, watch out for their bite attack they will regain health if they happen to hit you. Whirly Boo: A Boo dressed like a security guard, carrying around a large Polterpup that acts like a guard dog, when the Polterpup finds a threat it will bark at the foe and soon it will then spin wildly and the boo is helpless to control the ghastly dog, the only way to attack them is by attacking the boo in the middle with a overhead attack, if manage to attack the Polterpup while its spinning, it will just daze it temporarily. More TBA Category:Monsters Category:Villains